


Get You a Man Who Can Do Both

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Challenge Response, Hannibal Cre-Ate-ive, Hannibal actually owns jeans, Hannibal is a Tease, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Will and Bev - brotp, Will forgets how to speak, construction site, hard at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive #HardAtWork Challenge.</p><p>A day of charity work for Habitat for Humanity turns out to be more interesting than Will expected.</p><p>Part two available <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7717471">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Get You a Man Who Can Do Both

It was the kind of team building exercise Will could get behind. Actually building something. A two bedroom colonial to be exact. 

Thumbs up to Bev for volunteering the group for Habitat for Humanity. 

The foundation had already been laid. Jack was off being the big dog, arguing with the engineer. Zeller and Price had gone in search of coffee and donuts. 

And Bev was talking Will’s ear off.

“Did you delete those pictures?”

“I said I did.”

“I just shouldn’t have even sent them.”

“Yeah, well - “

“You didn’t send them to anyone, did you? Please tell me you didn’t.”

“For Christ’s sake, Bev. Who would I send them to?”

“I should never drink tequila.”

From there, she launched into three other times she’d been snakebit by tequila. A spring break trip to Cancun. Something about a bachelorette party. Will lost the plot after that. There was streaking involved. That much he knew.

All he wanted to do was spend a day in the sun. Forgetting about everything except the task in front of him. He was already dreading the inevitable invitation to go out for drinks. 

“Ooh. Lookie here,” Bev cooed.

Silence.

Fuck. Was she actually taking a breath? 

Will looked up from reloading the nail gun. 

Mercy. 

Bev got up off her knees for a better view. 

“Someone call the fire department.”

Who knew Hannibal even owned a pair of jeans. Or a t-shirt. 

When Jack said he invited him, Will naturally assumed he wouldn’t come. More likely he’d just dash off a check. Or if he came, he’d be carrying a picnic basket and flitting about underfoot in some half-assed show of support. 

The last thing he expected was a buffed, bronzed …

“Hot stuff.” 

Bev’s choice of words might have been pre-teen, but at least she could speak. 

An elbow to Will’s side nearly knocked him over.

Yeah. Hot. 

Even his hair looked different. Undone. Younger.

“Good morning, Ms. Katz.” 

Hannibal tipped his head. “Will.”

Still Mister Manners under it all.

Will knew Bev well enough to tell that she was biting her tongue. God only knows what she wanted to say, but he was sure he’d hear about it later.

He helped Hannibal up from the ditch around the concrete slab. 

“Surprised to see you here.”

Bev shot him a look like he’d just insulted the man’s heritage. Evidently his reaction to attractive therapists was to get surly. 

Come to think of it, that was pretty much his reaction to most uncomfortable situations. 

Hannibal gave a surprisingly convincing smile before turning his face towards the sun.

“It’s a good day for it.” 

Will tried not to look at the way the thin fabric pulled tight over his chest. He mustn’t have done a very good job given the way Bev was smirking.

“I think I’ll go check in with Jack.” 

She didn’t wink, but she might as well have. 

“And you?” Hannibal stirred the syllables. That voice he used when he was being a smart ass.

“Do you need to go check in with Jack too?”

Will shifted his feet. For some inexplicable reason, he tried to imagine himself taller. Or bigger. Something. Like he was warding off some rival alpha.

“I’m good, thanks.”

Hannibal’s eyes flicked up and down. 

“So I see.”

Damn his blush. What was he? Sixteen? 

No. He was a grown man. He even had the power tools to prove it. 

“Think you can use this?” 

He thrust the nail gun towards Hannibal’s gut. 

Hannibal glanced down, keeping his hands at his sides.

“I prefer the old fashioned way. Slower, but more precise.”

Daintier, Will’s mind added. 

The inside joke wasn’t enough to keep Will from thinking about Hannibal’s hands. Slender fingers Will imagined were good at all sorts of slow and precise movements.

He cleared his throat just in time to keep a sound from slipping out.

“Suit yourself.” 

A nod gestured towards a tool bucket. Probably best not to risk much more talking.

Hannibal bowed again. Of course he did.

Mercifully, building the wall didn’t require Will to stand much. He was starting not to trust his balance.

An hour passed with Will moving at two speeds. Slow as molasses whenever Hannibal was in his line of sight. And double time whenever he realized he’d been staring.

Every breeze carried the smell of Hannibal’s cologne. A hint of sweat just underneath.

“Doing alright?”

Busted. 

Hannibal wasn’t quite smirking. On him though, the little twist of his lips was downright lewd.

Rabbit meet fox. 

Will’s throat was tight. “Just hot.”

It wasn’t a lie.

“Looks like I’m right on time then.”

God bless Jimmy. Even if he was clearly looking for an excuse to give Hannibal the once over, it was the first time Will could take a deep breath.

“For you. … And you.”

Will slugged back half the bottle of water. He watched as Jimmy hovered at Hannibal’s shoulder well after a polite thank you. At least he wasn’t _that_ obvious.

“Will you both be joining us for drinks later?”

There it was. Will supposed he should be grateful to be included under the circumstances.

Let’s see how the master turns down an unwanted invitation. This ought to be good.

Suddenly Will found himself in the crosshairs of an expectant look.

“Will?”

Goddamn him. Why did Hannibal have to lay on the L’s like that? Why did he make everything sound like a proposition?

Why couldn’t Will breathe.

He ran his tongue over his lips. “I think I can come.”

Hannibal’s lips stretched. Feline.

“Excellent.”

There wasn’t a sound, but Will imagined him purring by the look.

Jimmy took the hint, whatever it was. He rattled off a time that went right over Will’s head and disappeared.

“You put me on the spot.”

It lacked the force of a complaint. More an observation.

“Was I supposed to wait for you?”

Sweat trickled down Will’s neck. 

“I’ll get you back.”

Hannibal’s smile was all teeth.

“I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp, etc) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)


End file.
